For The Love of A Daughter
by bartagnans
Summary: Eve's thoughts on her parents when they are, at last, reunited.


**FOR THE LOVE OF A DAUGHTER**

* * *

" _The best thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother."_

* * *

Her father loved her mother. It was the first thing Eve noticed about Michael upon their first meeting. It was perhaps the most important.

There had been some commotion in a nearby alleyway as she, Selene and David drove through the deserted streets of a purged Budapest. Suddenly, Eve's eyes flashed to the sight of another's; one that wasn't of herself as her mother stared back at her from the passenger seat.

"Eve? Where is he?" She'd queried desperately, her eyes swollen with hope. The death dealer had come to recognise that vacant, far-away yet focussed expression on her daughter's face as one that saw through the eyes of her father.

"Close." The youngest of the two replied as she directed David toward the owner of her visions.

A conspicuous and familiar growling startled them to a halt and Selene was out of the car and across the road before Eve could blink away the scene of a dozen mangled Lycan corpses.

She and David followed Selene toward the source of the ruckus. What they came upon then was a sight they'd not been expecting. One that which could not be characterised as monstrous.

The hybrid Eve assumed to be her father clung to Selene as he changed into his human form. His naked arms clung to her with an intensity that rivalled only that of their love. Were her mother not made of sturdier stuff, she feared he might break her ribs.

His face, Eve couldn't quite see as he buried his nose into Selene's neck. For a moment, Eve thought perhaps he would bite her, if only to share in what he'd missed in her absence. It seemed, prior to their awakening, they'd seldom been apart from one another. It was an impression Eve got early on from the wistful expression her mother adorned whenever they discussed him. He'd been the first thing she'd asked her daughter upon learning who she was. And by the way Selene's arms trembled across Michael's shoulders, Eve thought that perhaps she might break after all.

Apparently, she assumed too soon because the Vampire's legs began to give way beneath her and she and her lover both fell to their knees in a puddle of blood that was not their own.

Eve knew they loved each other, that much was clear. However, the fact that they needn't voice the words was something she'd not been expecting. It was undeniable to any whom would take notice; a fleeting glance and they'd know.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Michael lifted his face from Selene's neck to the meet the gaze of a familiar hue. It wasn't one he found difficult to place, even considering his clouded mind. No, he recalled having seen it in the mirror.

And yet, despite how uncanny the similarity was, it wasn't the girl's eyes that caused his heart to stop and his breath to hitch in his throat. Leaning back in their embrace to look a Selene, he compared their faces with a scrutiny he knew he needn't use. This too was undeniable.

"Selene?" His voice wavered, asking for confirmation as he gestured toward the girl at her back; the girl who oddly resembled a younger version of his love.

The death dealer turned slightly to glance at Eve who she beckoned toward them.

With slight apprehension, Eve slowly approached the couple. She met her mother's hand with her own as she stared at her father.

"Michael…" started Selene. "This is Eve-"

"Eve…" he whispered, interrupting her. He knew who she was to them. He could feel that crippling tug at his soul.

"How old are you?" he asked, unsure of what else to say. He wouldn't trust his voice not to falter in an attempt to say much else.

"I'm twelve."

His eyes shot to Selene's who smiled briefly, telling him she'd explain later. Apparently, verbal communication was scarce, though not entirely unnecessary, between them. Eve only hoped they'd show her the courtesy of being heard, for she barely knew them and desired for nothing else to be rectified.


End file.
